


I Did Not Know You Had a Shrine of Me

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is adorable in this again, Alya and Nino know, And Plagg is a bit of a brat, And Tikki is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I live for these dorks, This is just pointless drabble cuteness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette discover each other's secret shrines, along with Alya and Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did Not Know You Had a Shrine of Me

It started out as a joke. Nino had playfully teased Adrien about having a Ladybug shrine hidden somewhere in his room, while Alya was doing the same to Marinette. The two denied it, of course, but now they wanted to know if it was true. They both wondered if the other really did have a secret shine to their love.

"Mari, is it true?" Adrien whispered to her as they left the park.

"No, of course not!" She lied. Badly.

"So you do have a shrine!" Adrien exclaimed. Without hesitation he raced towards the bakery, Nino, Alya, and Marinette on his heels.

He burst in and gave a quick greeting to Tom and Sabine, who were shocked seeing him race up the stairs. They were even more shocked seeing the trio that chased after him. Adrien nearly flew up the stairs to Marinette's room, gasped in shock seeing the multitude of photos of him over her computer wall. When the other three caught up, Marinette tried to get him to forget about it, that it wasn't anything at all. Without missing a beat, Alya pulled down the chart that had detailed information on his daily schedule.

"Wow," Nino muttered behind them.

"How long have you had this?" The blonde looked at his rapidly blushing girlfriend. He noted that she also had some pictures of Chat along with his headshots.

"Since the day you gave me your umbrella," She admitted. Tikki giggled from her purse while Plagg couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh man, this is _nothing_ like Adrien's!" The unlucky kwami yelled.

"What's his like?!" Nino asked him.

"I don't have one, Plagg's just messing with you guys!" Adrien quickly defended himself. "I-I mean, why would I have one? I've got the real Mari right here, I don't need a bunch of papers or anything!"

Alya and Marinette looked at each other before bolting past him. Adrien cursed and gave chase. Him and Nino nearly fell on each other on the way down the stairs. How the girls managed to get down them without trouble, he didn't know. They got up and managed to catch the two standing in the park. They were giggling like crazy and allowed the boys to reach them. Marinette grinned at her boyfriend, a grin he recognized as being _Chat's_ grin, before taking off. Adrien groaned and followed. He did not want her to discover his Ladybug shrine. The gates to the mansion were open, allowing Marinette and Alya to run up to the front doors and throw them open. They'd been there enough times to know where Adrien's room was, racing down the halls to reach it. The blonde was on their heels, and he briefly considered transforming to catch up to them.

"Where could it be hidden?" Alya panted as they burst into his room.

Systematically they went through his room. Books were pulled off shelves, cushions were thrown about, Alya found the stash of anime, and the two managed to pry his mattress off the bed. The only place left the could have possibly held anything would have to be his rock climbing wall.

"It's hidden there, isn't it," Alya stated as she started for the wall. Marinette follow, a wide grin on her face. Adrien came into his destroyed room and yelped when he saw the girls about to head to his wall. He raced up the stairs, Nino in tow, and tried to convince them to not bother.

"I told you guys I don't have a shrine!" He protested as Marinette fiddled with the fake rocks. "C'mon, Mari!"

"Oh, Kitty," She giggled, finding that the wall had a pattern to unlock it. "What, do you have some inappropriate pictures of me in there?"

"N-No!" Adrien turned bright red. "I mean, not _anymore_ at least."

"Oh now I gotta see this!" Alya pushed the blonde aside as Marinette opened the hidden room.

It wasn't too big. It was just big enough for one person to walk in and turn about comfortably. In the center of the wall parallel to the door was a poster of Ladybug. In front of it was a desk that was covered in all sort of Ladybug merchandise. Dolls, action figures, props, arranged very neatly on top of it. One another wall were several pieces of paper, which Marinette discovered were the little love letters they'd exchanged. The fact he saved them all, as well as what seemed to be ones he never shared with her, was pretty damn amazing (she had to but forgot where she put the box of them). When she turned to look at the final wall, she could only gasp. Adrien had taped up all the pictures they had taken together, be it in civilian or hero form or both. Some where cute, some were funny, some she assumed Nino and Alya had taken. The two largest ones, though, were the pictures of them sharing their first kisses as Ladybug and Chat and as Marinette and Adrien. Tears pricked her eyes, and when she looked down she felt she could die.

Everything she had ever made for him was stacked together carefully under the pictures. Scarves, shirts, gloves, dolls (well now she knows why he wanted them so badly), even the matching Ladybug jacket she'd made. It was less a shrine to Ladybug, and more a shrine to what they had now, and what he used to adore above all else.

"Adrien..." She whispered. Tears raced down her cheeks as she turned and lunged at her beloved cat. Alya peeked in and snapped as many pictures as she could.

"I-If you don't like it I can take it down, Mari," He hugged her tightly.

"No!" Marinette protested. "This... It's the sweetest thing ever! Do you... Do you go in here a lot?"

"All the time," The blonde shyly smiled. "When I'm not with you I come in here so I don't feel so, I dunno, alone."

"Sap," Nino mumbled.

Adrien groaned as Alya and Mari took more and more pictures, intent on sticking them up on her walls. He playfully posed in his room, showing off his wonderful collection as the girls snapped photo after photo. Alya even convinced him to do a little walkthrough of the room.

"You will not post it on the _Ladyblog_ will you?" He asked for the umpteenth time.

"I swear on you and Mari's future babies," The reporter giggled at Adrien's red face.

"Alright, but I swear if you post this..." He muttered as he gestured for Marinette to join him.

"And... Action!"

They spent ten minutes exploring the room, with Adrien explaining why each thing was so important to him. He loved and adored Ladybug, and he cherished and damn near worshipped Marinette. Everything and anything about her was important, no matter how big or small.

"Sap," Alya concluded as she stopped recording.

As the group went to go sit on the couch, Nino looked at his friend and asked, "So did you really have nudes of Mari or Ladybug?"

"No! I'd never accept something so, so, that from my beloved lady!" Adrien yelled. "... Which is why I drew them before getting rid of them when we started dating."

"Adrien!"

"Oh my god."

"No way dude!"

Needless to say, Adrien spent the rest of the day beet red with a dying Marinette and cackling Nino at his side as Alya just shook her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this one is just a bit crazy. I like the idea of them realizing they're just about worshipped by the other. The only reason Adrien didn't know about Mari's was solely because she hid the pictures whenever he came around


End file.
